Izaiyoi, Izaiyoi
by XxBlades-of-bloodxX
Summary: This has nothing to do with Inuyasha but i put it in that category anyways.... well i hope ya like it...


1

"Izumi! Izumi! Where are you?!" Izaiyoi yelled. "I'm over here, by the river!" Izumi yelled back. Izaiyoi found her sister dangling from an edge. Izaiyoi reached out her hand and yelled, "Grab my hand!" As Izumi reach out her hand to grab it, her other hand slipped. WAIT! Before I tell you anymore let me show you how this all started.

About a year ago, Izumi, The eldest sister, and Izaiyoi, The prettiest sister, were traveling with their friends, Ichiro and Hari. Ichiro was your typical hot, 18 year old guy. Hari was your unusually pretty, 17 year old girl. Izumi was 19 and Izaiyoi was 17.They were both princesses. Ichiro was in love with Izaiyoi, but she didn't like him in that way, just friends. Nobody except Ichiro and Hari knew that the princesses were demons. Ichiro was only half-demon. Hari wasn't a demon at all. Izumi and Izaiyoi had black hair and blue eyes. Hari had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Ichiro had red hair and green eyes. He was the hottest guy you've ever seen. Every girl liked him except Izaiyoi. That just made him like her more.

One day, Izaiyoi was washing the clothes. Ichiro was watching her from the trees. He tried to move closer but Izaiyoi heard him and pounced on him. She had him pinned to the ground. "What are you doing?" She asked him. "I was just taking a walk." He replied. "Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that lame excuse!" She spat back." You look kinda cute when your mad." he said randomly. "UGH! Your hopeless... when will you ever find another girl to like? Plus why do you like me??" She said hopelessly. "Well your nice(sometimes) and pretty, oh and your strong!" he said sweetly. "Well if I was a weak demon that wouldn't give me a good reputation as a Princess Youkai." she replied. They laughed. "Well, there are so many girl's they are after you. Why don't you date one of them?" She ask. "Well, they would only date me because of my looks and not date me cuz' of my personality, like you would. So that's why I like you." he said while blushing. Izaiyoi giggled. "That's sweet it's just I don't think that were right for each other." She said. "Oh" He said sadly. "But I never said there wasn't a chance." she said trying to cheer him up. They laughed and walked back to the hut.

Izumi and Hari were laughing so hard, "He did that when he was little?!" Izumi said between her laughs. "Yep! He was soo silly!" Hari replied while giggling. Obviously they were talking about Kyo, Hari has know him forever. "What's so funny?" Kyo said while walking into the hut. "Nothing" They both said at the same time. Then they started to giggle again. "Whatever" Kyo said while rolling his eyes. "Where's Izaiyoi?" Izumi asked. "Oh, she went off into the village to see if there was any trouble." Kyo replied. "I'm gonna go check on her, I guess." Kyo said awkwardly and walked out. The girls started giggling again. Kyo walked to the village slowly. He felt like he was being followed. He turned around and beautiful maiden was following him. She walked up to him, "Hello, young sir, my name is Sakura." the young woman introduced. "Hi, my name is Kyo." he spoke. " Would you care to join me in a drink of Sake?" Sakura asked. "Sure" Kyo replied.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just go back to the hut and take a nap." Izaiyoi said while running toward the hut. When she got there, Kyo wasn't there. "Where's Kyo?" Izaiyoi asked. "He went to find you, but I guess he just wanted to take a walk." Hari replied. "I guess I'll just join in with whatever you guy are doing." Izaiyoi replied. " Great timing! We're just about to paint our nails!" Hari said sarcastically. They all started giggling.

Kyo was feeling a bit tipsy, so Sakura stop him from drinking anymore. "So, what do you want in a girl?" Sakura asked him eagerly. "Well I want a girl who is pretty, smart and doesn't want me just cuz' I'm hot." Kyo replied smartly. "Well are you seeing anybody?" Sakura asked curiously. "No" Kyo replied softly. She started to kiss him but he pushed her away. "I'm sorry, you're really sweet but your just not right for me." Kyo said sweetly. "Oh, well I guess I'll just find someone else." Sakura said while holding back her tears. Kyo got up and walked out. He ran back to the house just to find that the girls passed out. He walked over to Izaiyoi and kissed her on the cheek. In an instant she woke up and slapped him. "What the hell? You think you can try to kiss me while I'm sleeping?" Izaiyoi said quietly. "And plus your breath stinks!" Izaiyoi whined. "Oh sorry." is all he said then he walked out and slept by the door.

Sakura was watching from the shadows, "So that's the girl you're in love with. Well when she's gone he'll want me!" she said evilly.

Izaiyoi sat in front of Kyo looking at him. She was confused, "Why do you like me?! As many times as I've turned you down you still like me!" she yelled at him. He yawned and stretched. "Oh, you're awake!" Izaiyoi jumped. "What are you doing here?" Kyo asked curiously. "You were snoring loudly." Izaiyoi started to giggle. "I'm sorry I tried to kiss you last night, I was tipsy, I guess." he said sounding puzzled. "Ya know, you're kinda cute when your confused." Izaiyoi beginning to laugh. "Really?" he said smoothly. "Oh stop it!" she said giggling. "So you wanna give that kiss one more try?" Kyo asked eagerly. "Hmm, I'll have to think about that, I'll tell you later." Izaiyoi said while getting up and walking off.


End file.
